1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position recognition system based on a portable Internet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for interworking between an ACR (Access Control Router) and a PDE (Position Determination Entity) in a position recognition system based on a portable Internet and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently developed portable Internet system can complement both a mobile communication system, which has nationwide coverage and high-speed mobility, and wireless LAN (Local Area Network), which supports indoor ultra-high speed transmission. The portable Internet system enables users on the move to access the Internet at a high transmission rate anywhere and anytime by means of portable wireless terminals so that they can obtain or utilize information and content.
A position recognition system based on portable Internet signals has a construction as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the position recognition system includes a PSS (Portable Subscriber Station) 10, base stations 20 to 40, an ACR 50, and a PDE 60.
The PSS 10 gathers position determination information, which is necessary for position determination, and transmits the information to the PDE 60 through a main base station 20 and the ACR 50. The PDE 60 receives the position determination information from the PSS 10 and calculates the position of the PSS 10 by means of triangulation.
Such a position recognition system is expected to provide a number of new services which have hardly or never been applied to systems based on the portable Internet. To this end, respective components of the position recognition system are supposed to incorporate more functions. However, there has been no standard regarding the position recognition based on the portable Internet. Particularly, the interworking between the PDE and the ACR has never been defined. In order to provide more diversified services in a position recognition system, there is a need to define the interworking between an ACR and a PDE, which constitute the position recognition system.